


Screwdriver

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sick And In Love [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bartender!Mark, Depressed!Jack, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Dealing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, References to Drugs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Don't fall in love it's just too much to lose." -Mayday Parade, Terrible Things.





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst is my favorite type of fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angst+is+my+favorite+type+of+fanfic).



> Request for another sad septiplier. It's okay though! Mark and Jack are equally as sad. So it balances. No major character death though amirite! This is mostly dialogue, i'm not wanting to add alot of other shite in there.

"I'm not giving you another drink, sir. I'm sorry, it's policy."

 

"There's nobody fuckin' 'ere! C'mon cutie, fer me?"

 

"Listen, man, you're fucking wasted. I'm not losing my job over you."

 

Jack sighs, slamming the glass down on the table, nearly breaking it under the force of his anger.

 

"Are you okay? Maybe, talking would help? Hella lot better than drowning in your sorrows."

 

"Oh ye? And what're ye? My AA sponsor?"

 

Mark rolled his eyes, cleaning out a glass from one of the previous customers. This guy had been here nearly all day, and he figured there must be something pretty bad going on for him to never want to see daylight.

 

"No, but, I'm a damn good listener."

 

"Hm." Jack took the last drop of his whiskey, then slid the glass to the bartender, whom his nametag said was Mark. "Ye ever been in love, Mark?"

 

"Eh. I thought I was once."

 

"Well, never do it again. Th' shite is a trap. Get yer heart broken ev'ry time."

 

"I won't argue, but, what makes you say that?"

 

"I was datin' this girl, absolutely fuckin' garjuss, mind ye. Met 'er in college, th' dorm across from mine. Depression's a bitch tho ain't she?"

 

"Sometimes."

 

"Ye. Well, that  _bitch_ ," Jack said as he hiccuped, "took my girl away. Jus' fuckin'...took 'er. Worst day of m'life."

 

"What happened?" 

 

"Shot herself. This many times," Jack replied, holding up what he figured was 4 fingers but was really 2. "Straight in the skull. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. I heard 'er too. Never cried. Not a drop. S'like she really wanted to leave me."

 

Mark leaned his elbows onto the counter, hands cupping his face as he studied the stranger. "Depression makes you do crazy things, man." He mused, giving a tired sigh.

 

"Oh ye? Ye ever wanna die like t'at? Shoot yerself on th' phone wit' th' person ye say ye love?"

 

"No, but I know what it's like to feel that way. Sometimes you just need reassurance that," Mark sighed, rubbing his battered eye lightly. "That they love you as much as you love them."

 

"Ye well, sometimes love ain't enough. Guess I deserved it. What happened to yer eye anyways? Ye keep itchin' it like t'at it'll get infected." Jack said, examining the purpled eye closely.

 

"I hit myself with a door. At least, that's what Carter would want me to tell you." 

 

"Carter? Who th' 'ell is t'at?"

 

"My ex."

 

"Well? Did he hit'cha er somethin'?"

 

"All the time. Although, I guess I deserved it right?" Mark spat, mocking the stranger for his earlier words. 

 

"Hm. Are ye still wit' him?"

 

"No. He got taken away to jail. Not because he abused me, they didn't care about that. They only cared about the $1.2 million of Cocaine he had hidden in our house."

 

"Ye were datin' a drug dealer?"

 

"Yeah," Mark sighed, glancing into the customer's glossy blue eyes, slightly red from intoxication. "Though i thought i was dating a DJ. He used to work this club, that's how I got on here. Now that he's gone, they don't treat me with much respect. Not like they did anyways."

 

"Well," Jack started, sighing as he didn't feel anywhere near drunk enough to give a random stranger a compliment, "Ye _definitely_ don't deserve t'at. Jus' leave."

 

"I would, if this wasn't my home too."

 

"Ye live at a club?"

 

"No, but I live above it. This club, Screwdriver, is located below my apartment. I was forced to leave my home when they took Carter in."

 

Jack hummed, and there was a tense silence between them. Both wanted to ask more questions, but neither wanted to pry. Seem like a burden.  _Scare the other one off._

 

"What time do ye guys close?"

 

Mark smiled, looking at the clock. "12am."

 

Jack looked as well, 1:30am. "M'sorry fer wastin' yer time with my sorrows."

 

"I guess it's nice to talk to someone. Not many people care what I have to say besides the price of the drinks or the names of the cute waitresses that work the bar area."

 

"Really? Nobody asks fer yer number?"

 

Mark genuinely laughed, rolling his eyes as he stood up straight. "Of course not. I'm hideous. I'm a burden anyways, nobody needs to get involved with a guy who let another guy kick his ass daily."

 

"Hm." Jack said, and he wouldn't call the bartender cute again, he'd made that mistake once already. "Think what ye want."

 

"I always do."

 

Another silence as Mark stacked cups and Jack watched him. He promised himself he wouldn't check him out, and he didn't...intentionally. 

 

"Do ye still wanna kill yerself?"

 

Mark paused and turned towards Jack with a somber look on his face.

 

"Of course I do. It's what someone like me deserves."

 

"Well, If you deserve it, fer lovin' someone, then I guess I do too." 

 

Mark shrugged, and Jack took that as his cue to leave. 

 

"Have a nice night, Mark."

 

"You too..." 

 

"Jack."

 

"Jack. I hope things get better for you. You'll find a replacement. Someday."

 

"Ye," Jack sighed as he stumbled and pulled on his jacket, leaving money for his drinks and a tip for Mark. "You too."

 

Jack walked into the cold bite of the night air, vowing to himself that he'd never visit Screwdriver again. He couldn't let himself fall for someone who was too much like him, someone he knew he was bound to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you're not a fan of sadness, go check out Selfish Machines! My googleplier x jacksepticeye fanfic!!! Okay, Imma go now, ta ta!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tangled In The Great Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873731) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem)




End file.
